A Faded Light
by Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane
Summary: Summary: “aku sudah lelah…” jeritan hati Naruto yang tak mampu lagi menahan semua penderitaannya. Akankah dia mendapatkan kedamaian?
1. tired

Summary: "aku sudah lelah…" jeritan hati Naruto yang tak mampu lagi menahan semua penderitaannya. Akankah dia mendapatkan kedamaian?

Saya tahu saya semestinya melanjutkan cerita saya yang lain, tapi ide ini ga bisa ilang dari kepala. Jadi saya menulisnya dan jadilah cerita ini. Mungkin untuk update selanjutnya ga akan sebentar…

Nikmatilah!!!!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

A FADED LIGHT

CHAPTER 1: TIRED

Kehidupannya penuh dengan pertarungan. Satu pertarungan muncul setelah pertarungan lainnya. Dia telah menjalani ini sejak kecil. Dia telah belajar cara menggunakan kunai, saat sebagian anak lain masih bermain. Dia harus melakukannya, atau kalau tidak dia akan mati.

Setiap hari, dia mendapat pukulan dan tendangan. Dia belajar untuk berlari kalau lawannya terlalu banyak, dan belajar melawan kalau lawannya hanya 1-2 orang. Dia pun belajar bersembunyi kalau dia tidak dapat berlari menghindari pengejarnya.

Namun, dia tetap bersemangat juga tersenyum, walau dia tak mengenal kebahagiaan. Akhirnya, dia dapat lulus dari akademi dan masuk ke dalam tim 7. Guru mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bersahabat. Dia tidak tahu apa itu sahabat. Dia tidak pernah memiliki apa yang disebut sahabat itu. Namun, dia tetap berharap bahwa dengan menjadi bagian dari tim, dia akan diakui dan mendapatkan perhatian orang-orang.

Namun, semua tidak seperti harapannya. Yang mendapat perhatian adalah sang keturunan Uchiha. Walau dia selalu bekerja keras dalam misinya, keberhasilan misinya selalu dikaitkan dengan lelaki itu.

Dia tidak menyerah. Dia terus berusaha. Bahkan, monster dalam dirinya, yang menjadi penyebab kenapa dia dibenci pun akhirnya kehilangan kebenciannya, dan tidak pernah berusaha menghalangi atau mengganggunya dalam usahanya untuk diakui. Sang rubah bahkan memudahkannya menggunakan kekuatannya, suapaya dia dapat melaksanakan amanat Hokage, satu-satunya yang melihatnya sebagai seorang individu.

Bukan sebagai monster atau orang tak berguna. Dia mematuhi perintahnya, melindungi penduduk desa, walau mereka membencinya. Dia pun terus berusaha menjadi kuat. Walau dia berkata bahwa dia menjadi kuat untuk mengalahkan sang pewaris sharingan, sebenarnya dia berlatih agar dia dapat diakui. Oleh semua orang. Namun, semua pengakuan, bahkan oleh guru dan teman satu tim-nya, hanya diberikan pada lelaki itu.

Akhirnya, seseorang mengakuinya. Seorang lelaki bernama Jiraiya. Seorang mesum. Namun, dia mau mengajarinya cara menjadi kuat. Dan mengajarinya untuk melindungi orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia juga salah satu diantara sedikit orang yang melihatnya dibalik 'topeng' nya. Yang lainnya hanya Iruka, Hokage, dan seorang gadis pemalu bernama Hinata.

Dia terus berusaha sendiri, dan bersembunyi dibalik 'topeng'nya. Tak ada seorangpun, kecuali lelaki itu yang menyadari bahwa dia memakai 'topeng' bernama keceriaan. Namun, dia tetap tak mampu melihatnya dibalik 'topeng itu. Semua orang yang tahu dia yang sebenarnya berusaha membujuknya memperlihatkan sisi asli dirinya, paling tidak pada timnya. Namun, dia tetap memakai 'topeng' tersebut.

Lelaki itu pun pergi. Demi balas dendamnya, dia menuju tempat seorang mantan ninja yang jahat, demi mendapatkan kekuatan. Dia dipersalahkan, karena telah menunjukkan perkembangan dirinya, membuat lelaki itu terlihat lemah. Walau kini teman satu timnya telah melihatnya lebih dari sekedar orang tak berguna, dan juga tidak ikut menyalahkannya atas kegagalannya membawa kembali lelaki itu. Namun, ekspresi sedihnya membuatnya tidak mampu untuk tidak menjanjikan gadis itu untuk membawa kembali lelaki itu.

Walau begitu, semakin lama para anggota dewan semakin menyalahkannya. Apalagi selama posisi Hokage kosong, karena kakek Hokage, satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya, dibunuh oleh lelaki ular itu, yang kemudian memuat temannya mengkhianati desa ini.

Dia pun mulai merasa putus asa dan ingin pergi dari desa. Jiraiya yang melihat itu, mengajaknya pergi. Dia bilang pada semua orang bahwa dia menarik Naruto menjadi muridnya. Dia pun berkata bahwa akan membawanya pergi berlatih selama beberapa lama. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya itu saja. Dia berusaha menjauhkan Naruto dari dewan, dan meyakinkannya untuk tidak pergi.

Naruto sekali lagi berhasil diyakinkan. Dia tetap menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Dia berlatih bersama Jiraiya, dan Jiraiya mengajarinya banyak hal. Tak hanya jurus, tetapi juga tentang ketetapan hati, dan harapan pada Naruto. Dia pun mendapat semangat baru.

Setelah 2 setengah tahun berlalu, dia pun kembali dari perjalanannya. Walau begitu, penduduk masih membencinya. Dia segera dijadwalkan dalam misi, dan bertemu dengan Tim barunya, semenjak gurunya kembali menjadi ANBU. Kedua anggota timnya, yang ternyata mantan ANBU juga, langsung menyadari 'topeng' yang dia kenakan selama ini. Salah seorang dari mereka, yang memiliki kemampuan menjadikan lukisan nyata, memanggilnya 'tanpa kemaluan', karena menyembunyikan dirinya selama ini.

Mereka mendapat tugas menyelamatkan salah satu orang seperti dirinya. Sebenarnya, itu adalah trik para anggota dewan. Mereka ingin agar dia ditugaskan dalam sesuatu yang sangat penting, dan gagal, agar mereka dapat menyalahkan dia, lalu menghukum dan membuatnya dalam pengawasan ketat, agar mereka dapat memanfaatkan kekuatan monster dalamdirinya.

Yang mereka tidak duga, adalah bahwa dia telah berkembang cukup tangguh untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang bahkan mustahil bagi kebanyakan orang. Lelaki itu berhasil diselamatkan, bahkan membuatnya semakin dihormati oleh lelaki itu dan seluruh desa yang dipimpinnya.

Lalu, mereka melakukan hal lainnya, dengan mencoba membuatnya sebagai aset berharga Konoha, dan menahannya dari 'ancaman luar'. Walau sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin membuat Naruto tinggal di desa, supaya mereka dapat menekannya. Mereka tidak berhasil juga.

Mereka kembali menekan Naruto saat mereka mendapat informasi tentang anggota timnya yang berkhianat. Dengan memanfaatkan perasaannya, mereka membuatnya memaksa Tsunade mengirimnya pergi. Dia yang begitu dirasuki keinginan mengembalikan temannya, juga kemarahan kepada lelaki ular yang telah mempengaruhinya, mengamuk saat melawan lelaki ular itu. Dia melepas kekuatan monster dalam dirinya, dan mengacuhkan teriakan monster itu, yang tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Mereka pun gagal kembali, karena sang Uchiha menolak untuk kembali. Bahkan, dia berusaha melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, hingga dicegah oleh pembimbingnya yang baru, si lelaki ular itu. Saat mereka kembali, dia kembali berurusan dengan anggota dewan. Mereka kini punya bukti untuk menahannya, dan mengubahnya menjadi senjata mereka.

Dia akhirnya menjadi seorang ANBU. Tsunade, berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menjauhkan tangan anggota dewan dari dia, namun tidak dapat menolak tuntutan dewan. Akhirnya, dia menjadi seorang ANBU. Pelatihan ANBU yang kejam membuatnya cukup depresi. Jiraiya, sekali lagi menyelamatkannya dari keputus asaan dengan melatihnya teknik pertapa, seperti halnya dirinya.

Namun, sebelum mereka memulai berlatih, Jiraiya menemukan informasi yang menunjukkan tempat pemimpin akatsuki. Dia pun meninggalkannya. Di tengah pelatihannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar berita bahwa Jiraiya telah wafat dalam pertarungan. Dia semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Para katak, yang telah diamanatkan telah mengajari dia, datang padanya. Dia pun setuju melakukan pelatihan, kerena dia ingin dapat melindungi semua orang seperti Jiraiya. Namun, dalam hatinya dia mulai mempertanyakan, kenapa dia harus melindungi mereka? Mereka membencinya, dan ingin melihatnya mati.

Dia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya. Mereka mulai berlatih menjadi pertapa, seperti keinginan Jiraiya. Itu cukup membantu membuatnya melupakan kematian orang yang berharga baginya. Para katak pun memperlakukannya seperti mereka memperlakukan Jiraiya. Itu membuatnya merasa senang, karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia diterima sebagaai seseorang, bukan sebagai monster.

Saat dia baru saja menyelesaikan pelatihannya, pertarungan kembali datang. Kali ini, kembali di Konoha, seperti saat ujian chuunin. Hanya saja, yang menyerang kali ini adalah seorang bernama Pein. Saat dia kembali, sebagian besar Konoha telah hancur. Walau banyak orang telah mengakuinya, masih banyak pula yang membencinya.

Mereka menyalahkannya atas kejadian ini, dan menekannya untuk mengalahkan Pein. Dia melakukannya. Namun, tekanan mereka membuatnya tak fokus, dan kalah dari Pein. Kemudian, hal itu terjadi.

Demi melindunginya, para pertapa dan Hinata bertarung dengan Pein. Mereka tidak sebanding, dan hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan Pein. Lalu, Pein menusuk salah satu katak dan Hinata. Saat itu juga, semua kesedihan dan keputus asaannya muncul ke permukaan. Dia langsung menarik chakra monster itu, yang sekarang menjadi partner terbaiknya.

Dia masih mendengar jeritan monster itu, yang tidak menginginkan dia memakai chakranya yang merusak itu, namun dia mengacuhkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menyuarakan perasaanya.

"Aku sudah lelah... Terlalu lelah untuk terus bertarung... Terlalu lelah untuk tetap berdiri tegak, menghadapi semua ini... Biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua ini..." Dia berkata, sebelum berubah wujud menjadi replika monster dalam dirinya. Dia pun menyerang Pein. Dia meraung, namun terdengar seperti raungan kesedihan.

Pertarungan tak berlangsung lama. Sebagai orang yang juga terjebak dalam lingkaran iblis bernama pertarungan, dia pun mengerti dengan pasti, apa yang dia rasakan. Kelelahan yang amat sangat, karena selalu disalahkan dan dihadapakan pada pertarungan, dimana mereka tidak boleh kalah karena akan banyak nyawa melayang saat mereka kalah.

Satu-satunya cara menyelesaikan ini adalah dengan mati dalam pertarungan, namun tak ada yang kalah maupun menang. Maka mereka melakukan itu. Naruto dan Pein memakai kekuatan terlarang untuk saling beradu. Mereka semakin kuat, namun semakin mendekati ajal mereka.

Akhirnya, Pein memakai teknik terkuatnya, yang membuat leluhurnya dahulu mampu mengalahkan monster terkuat. Sedangkan dia, telah berubah wujud sepenuhnya ke dalam wujud monster itu.. Mereka sudah sampai pada batas mereka. "Pein... Ini serangan terakhirku... Setelah ini, mungkin kita tak akan bernapas lagi. Kau tidak masalah dengan itu?" tanyanya. Sebagai shinobi, mereka telah mengetahui maksud orang yang melawannya saat mereka beradu kekuatan.

Pein tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya. "Bagiku, itu tidak masalah. Mungkin, dengan kematian kita, kita akan terlepas dari kutukan kita ini, Naruto-san." Dia dan Naruto mengangguk. Mereka pun mengumpulkan semua kekuatan terakhir mereka, dan menyerang untuk terakhir kalinya.

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat serangan mereka. Seluruh Shinobi Konoha melihat pertarungan ini dengan sediah. Mereka tahu, dari mata kedua ninja yang sedang bertarung, bahwa mereka menginginkan kematian mereka sendiri. Tsunade terduduk lemas, karena dia kembali gagal mempertahankan orang yang dianggap berharga baginya.

Kakashi tertunduk. Dia telah berusaha, namun tak mampu melakukan sesuatu terhadap mantan muridnya, yang juga anak tunggal gurunya itu. Dia kembali kehilangan orang-orang yang seharusnya bisa dia lindungi.

Semua anggota rookie 9 dan tim Gai hanya dapat terkejut. Mereka baru mengetahui tentang Naruto, kecuali Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka hanya dapat memandang kepergian rekan mereka dalam kesedihan.

Cahaya ledakan dan asap telah hilang, pertarungan telah selesai. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang merasa bahagia akan hal itu. Terlalu banyak yang wafat akibat peperangan itu. Dan orang yang mereka harapkan menjadi cahaya penerang, tarnyata meradang karena penderitaan, dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar tangis yang sangat keras dari areal pertarungan. Tsunade, rookie 9, dan seluruh shinobi, juga penduduk desa mendatangi tempat itu. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ada disana.

Disana, mereka melihat Kyuubi No Yokoo. Walau dia sdang dalam wujud manusianya, mereka mengenali telinga rubah dan sembilan ekor yang melambai dari tubuhnya. Mereka bersiap untuk menyerang, namun serangan itu tak datang.

Mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Dia sedang menangis, sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sudah tercabik-cabik oleh penggunaan kekuatan Kyuubi melebihi kemampuannya. Kyuubi memohon pada Naruto untuk tetap hidup, sambil mengalirkan chakra penyembuhnya pada Naruto.

"**Kumohon, Nak...!!!!!! Jangan mati...!!!!! Kumohon...!!!!! Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya... Jangan sampai kau pergi juga...!!!!! Kumohon, tetapalah hidup...!!!!" **seluruh orang baru tahu sisi lain ini, hanya dapat terdiam. Tsunnade dan Sakura segera berlari menuju Kyuubi. Mereka membantu Kyuubi menyembuhkan Naruto yang tengah meregang nyawanya.

Namun, segera setelah mereka memeriksa Naruto, mereka langsung tahu, bahwa dengan kemampuan Kyuubi sekalipun, Narutotak akan bisa diselamatkan. Organ dalamnya telah rusak parah. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tetap bernapas adalah, chakra Kyuubi yang melakukan penyembuhan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Walau begitupun, lukanya terlalu parah untuk dapat disembuhkan.

Tsunade mulai menangis juga. Dia tetap mengalirkan chakranya pada Naruto. Sakura hanya dapat terduduk lemas, sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. "Naruto... Dasar bodoh..." Dia hanya dapat menangisi Naruto.

Naruto, akhirnya bersuara. "Su... dah.. lah... Biarkan... Aku beristirahat... Aku... sudah lelah... Ingin tidur..." Katanya. Matanya tertutup. Detak jantungnya terhenti. Dia untuk pertama kalinya terlihat damai dalam kehidupannya.

Semua orang hanya dapat terdiam saat hujan mulai membasahi mereka. Beberapa yang membenci Naruto berusaha merayakan ini, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya saat menerima aura pembunuh dari sisa shinobi. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk tinggal di hutan Konoha, bekas tempat pertarungan Naruto dan disetujui oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade menggelar upacara pemakaman Naruto. Pada awalnya, anggota dewan menginginkan tubuh Naruto, namun setelah kematian salah satu anggota mereka (Danzou, karena langsung dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Kyuubi), mereka segera bungkam. Disana pulalah, Tsunade akhirnya memberitahukan jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya. Bahwa dia, adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage yang selalu mereka banggakan.

Para penduduk langsung tertunduk malu. Beberapa sampai mengalami depresi karena hal ini. Namun, semua sudah terlambat. Tsunade, Sakura dan Kakashi memutuskan untuk keluar dari Konoha. Mereka sudah tidak ingin menjadi shinobi lagi. Lee dan Gai pun keluar dari Konoha. Mereka mengatakan bahwa desa tercinta mereka telah kehilangan semangat kebenaran.

Klan Nara keluar dari posisi Shinobi, dan memutuskan memusatkan diri pada pengenmbangan obat-obatan, bersama klan yamanaka dan Akimichi. Klan Inuzuka bahkan keluar dari Konoha. Mereka berkata bahwa desa ini telah kehilangan tekad yang membuat mereka tetap setia pada desa ini. Anjing sekalipun tahu siapa yang pantas diikuti, dan itu bukan penduduk Konoha lagi.

Klan Aburame dan Hyuuga tetap di Konoha, namun menolak melakukan misi atas nama konoha. Hyuuga lebih memusatkan diri pada perlindungan penduduk, sedangkan Aburame menjadi klan mandiri yang menerima misi dari luar, selama tidak membahayakan konoha.

Teuchi dan Ayame memutuskan untuk pindah ke Suna. Mereka mendirikan stand ramen disana. Juga menginformasikan hal ini pada Gaara sang Kazekage. Suna pun segera memutuskan aliansinya pada Konoha. Konohamaru dan teman se-timnya memutuskan mengikuti klan Hyuuga. Mereka yang telah diajari tentang melindungi orang-orang pun melaksanakan apa yang selalu dilakukan senior mereka.

Konoha pun segera kehilangan kejayaannya. Tempat itu menjadi sepi. Satu-satunya tempat yang banyak dikunjungi adalah makam Naruto. Karena, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri, dia telah menginspirasikan banyak orang untuk berusaha dan berjuang. Pernah datang seorang putri dari kerajaan jauh. Dia datang hanya untuk mengunjungi makamnya. Dia pernah berkata, "Kalau aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini, aku tak akan mengizinkannya pergi dari negeriku."

Tiba-tiba, suatu malam muncul cahaya terang ke makam Naruto. Cahaya itu masuk, lalu keluar dari makam Naruto. Mereka segera membongkar makam Naruto, khawatir terjadi sesuatu. Dan memang terjadi sesuatu. Jasad Naruto menghilang. Berita ini segera tersebar. Semua orang, termasuk Tsunade dan Gaara datang ke Konoha.

Mereka mencari sesuatu yang mungkin membawa mereka menuju ke pencuri itu. "Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Kiba?" Tanya Sakura. Dia pun telah menyisir setiap area. Kiba menggeleng. "Bagaimana denganmu, Shino? Neji? Hinata?" Tanya nya lagi.

Shino angkat suara. "Seranggaku tidak menemukan apapun. Namun, mereka bertingkah aneh. Mereka menolak mendekati makam Naruto. Mereka berkata mereka tidak sebersih itu sampai diperbolehkan mendekati areal itu." Sakura mengangkat alis mendengar hal itu. Tentu, sampai saat ini dia masih kurang percaya pada daya intelejensi seranggan klan Aburame. Namun, kenyataan bahwa mereka menolak mendekati makam Naruto merupakan sesuatu yang perlu diperhatikan.

Neji dan Hinata melihat sekitar arah Makam dan tersentak. "Kenapa, Neji, Hinata? Kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura. Neji dan Hinata tetap fokus pada makam Naruto.

"Aku menemukan jejak chakra... Dan dari warna chakranya, aku langsung tahu siapa yang membawa Naruto... Tapi..." Kata-kata Neji terputus. Dia masih terpana melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi apa, bocah?" Tanya Tsunade gusar. "Cepat beritahu aku, supaya aku dapat menghajar orang yang melakukannya. Dia akan belajar tentang hukum dari kedua tanganku ini." Dia terlihat siap memukul siapapun yang menghalanginya.

"**Kau tak akan bisa, Manusia,"** Kata Kyuubi. Dia juga memandangi makam Naruto dengan seksama. Dia telah melihat kejadian itu dan tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. **"Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya. Tapi aku yakin itu dia. Dasar... Dia selalu saja melakukan sesuatu diluar ekspektasi semuanya..."** Kyuubi sekarang duduk di kayu besar. Dia mengluarkan sake dari lengan kimononya.

"Memangnya, siapa yang melakukan ini, Kyuubi-san?" Tanya Sakura. Dia menyuarakan rasa penasaran semua orang.

Kyuubi meminum satu botol sake dalam sekali teguk, sebelum menjawab. **"Yang melakukannya adalah dewa. Terlebih lagi, Amaterasu no Omikami sendiri yang membawanya." **Semua orang hanya dapat shock mendengarnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, memastikan bahwa Kyuubi tidak membual.

"A-apa yang ingin beliau lakukan pada Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade. Dia satu-satunya yang dapat kembali dari keterkejutannya.

Kyuubi hanya mengangkat bahu. **"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, yang pasti dia tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku mendengarnya berkata 'kau sudah menderita terlalu banyak, demi memenuhi permintaanku. Biarkan aku membalas jasa-jasamu, anak sang cahaya. Biarkan sinarmu sekali lagi menerangi hati yang gelap. Dan kali ini, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan tak ada pendritaan yang akan kau terima lagi. Bangunlah, dan nikmatilah kedamaian yang kuberikan.' Aku yakin, dia merencanakan sesuatu yang baik." **

Hinata angkat suara. "Ma-maaf... Bukankah Amaterasu no Omikami adalah sang cahaya itu sendiri? Kalau begitu, Naruto-kun adalah..." Kata-katanya terputus. Semua yang mendengar segera memandang Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya menghela napas. **"Itu berarti dia anak Amaterasu. Ya, menurut legenda sejak aku masih kecil, Amaterasu menurunkan Anaknya sebagai titisan cahaya dalam beberapa masa sekali. Dikatakan, anak itu memiliki mata bercahaya, yang sanggup membuat orang menanggalkan segala kehormatan dan kebesarannya, dan menundukkan kepala padanya.**

**Dan mereka akan merendah, sampai harus mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia juga memiliki suara yang mampu melepaskan segala bebab yang dipegang orang, lalu membuat mereka berdiri dengan kokoh, walau di tengah marabahaya.**

**Lalu yang paling penting, dia memiliki tekad dan semangat. Yang bahkan sampai membuat orang yang tidak mempercayainya menggantungkan harapan padanya." **kyuubi terdiam setelah mengatakan itu. Mereka semua menyadari, bahwa Naruto memiliki semua itu.

"Kira-kira, kemana beliau membawa Naruto? Apa kita dapat bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Ino. Semua kembali memandang Kyuubi.

"**Mungkin. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi, mungkin kita akan segera mendengar kabar tentangnya, mengingat sang dewi sendiri yang memastikan keselamatannya."** Kata-kata Kyuubi memberikan cahaya harapan pada mereka. Mereka benar-benar berharap dapat bertemu rekan mereka yang selalu membuat mereka tersenyum, walau disaat terburuk mereka itu.

Gimana? Mohon komen positifnya ya...

Baka Tantei Seshiro Amane sign out.


	2. her son

Summary: "aku sudah lelah…" jeritan hati Naruto yang tak mampu lagi menahan semua penderitaannya. Akankah dia mendapatkan kedamaian?

Chapter 2… saya gak tau chap ini bakal muncul secepat ini… Tapi, entah kenapa saya mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Warning: walo di genre angst, tapi mungkin ga bakalan sekejam itu mulai di chap-chap selanjutnya. Saya bukan tipe penulis angst sih…

Hint: chap ini khusus berisi tentang Kyuubi, yang saya kasih nama Hotarubi, juga tentang Amaterasu.

Pokoknya, nikamtin aja ceritanya.

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

A FADED LIGHT

CHAPTER 2: HER SON

**SATU HARI SEBELUMNYA.**

**Pikiran Kyuubi. (Hotarubi)**

Aku sedang duduk. Sendiri, menatap nisan itu. Aku tak mampu membendung air matanku. Aku memikirkan semua masa laluku, dan bayangan kenangan masa laluku kembali di depan mataku....

**(Masa lalu)**

Aku, sebelumnya selalu sendiri. Dalam kesendirianku pun, selalu terjadi pertumpahan darah. Karena, semua orang yang datang padaku hanya menginginkan kekuatanku yang luar biasa. Berusaha mengalahkanku dengan segala cara, demi kekuatan yang bahkan mampu membuat dewa level bawah gemetar ketakutan ini.

Aku telah melupakan semua emosi, kecuali kemarahan. Bahkan, klanku sendiri telah memisahkan diri dariku. Aku ini, tak lebih dari kumpulan kemarahan, yang melepasnya pada siapa saja yang kutemui. Juga kumpulan kepenatan, yang terus membuatku menggila, karena selalu menghantuiku dalam tidurku.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Aku memang selalu begitu, kan? Berjalan tanpa arah, lalu menghancurkan semua yang tampak di hadapanku. Selain itu, hanya menghitung waktu, menunggu akhir dunia ini. Karena, hanya pada saat itulah aku dapat melepas semuanya, dan mati.

Suara-suara membuyarkan lamunanku. Ternyata, aku telah sampai di sebuah desa. **"Konoha Gakure No Sato..."** Tertulis di atas gerbang desa mereka. Ternyata, desa itu adalah desa ninja. **'Mungkin aku akan mendapat sedikit kesenangan disini.'** Pikirku, sambil mulai menghantamkan salah satu ekorku ke rumah-rumah di sana.

Seperti dugaanku, mereka segera berkumpul untuk melawanku. Mereka menggunakan segala kemampuan mereka untuk mengalahkanku, namun sia-sia. Dan seperti harapanku, mereka memberiku kesenangan. Tak ada yang pernah melawanku sampai seperti ini. Aku kembali mengirim sekumpulan orang ke kematiannya dengan sekali hantaman ekorku

Tiba-tiba, muncul ledakan asap besar tak jauh dari tempatku bertarung. Muncul seekor katak besar dengan pipa di mulutnya. Namun, lelaki yang di atasnyalah yang membuatku teralihkan.

Pemuda itu, menatapku langsung dengan penuh kekuatan. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, semuanya, mengingatkanku pada Ginji, orang yang paling kucintai. Ginji adalah seekor Yokoo biasa. Dulu, pada saat sebelum aku memisahkan diri dengan klanku, Ginji adalah pasanganku. Kematiannya adalah salah satu pemicu kenapa aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Aku terdiam, tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Dia, ajaibnya, mengerti perasaanku. Pandangannya menjadi lembut. Dia secara diam-diam menginstruksikanku keluar dari desa. Dia berkata pada para manusia itu untuk tidak mengikuti mereka. Dia mengatakan bahwa ini berbahaya. Mereka, seperti yang diminta, tidak mendekati mereka.

Aku mengira dia akan melakukan perjanjian atau semacamnya, namun dia hanya diam. Akhirnya, lelaki itu berkata. "Bolehkah, aku melihat wujud manusiamu? Aku telah memasang kekkai, mereka tak akan bisa melihat kita." Walau ragu, aku berubah ke wujud manusiaku.

Dia terkejut melihat wujud manusiaku. Dia seakan melihat seseorang yang telah lama tidak ia temui. Dia lalu tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. "Kamu juga, sama sepertiku, kan? Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai..."

Aku hanya mampu terdiam. Lalu, sesuatu yang dipegangnya bergerak. Karena kami hanya berjarak satu meter saja, aku dapat melihat jelas yang ada di dalam gulungan selimut itu. Seorang bayi, sedang tertidur pulas dalam pelukan pria itu. Terlihat jelas, bahwa dia baru saja dilahirkan. Baru sekitar satu jam, umurnya, menurut pekiraanku.

Anak itu membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata biru indah, seindah mata biru lelaki yang menggendongnya. **"Anak kalian?" **tanyaku. Lelaki itu memandang sedih.

Anak itu memandang dengan mata berbinar. Lelaki itu terhibur karenanya. "...Dia memiliki semangat ibunya. Dia akan jadi anak yang ceria, seperti ibunya," Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Seperti juga dirimu dulu, nona." Kata-katanya membuatku terkejut.

Aku memandangnya bingung. Dia tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung yang kutunjukkan. Aku bersemu merah melihat tawanya. Argh! Kenapa tawanya begitu memikat! Dan kenapa aku tergoda! Aku salah tingkah saat dia mendekat. Sebagian dari diriku tak ingin dia mendekat. Tapi, bagian lain dari diriku justru ingin berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. **'sial! Kenapa dia begitu ramah, sih?' **tanpa sadar, aku mundur sedikit.

Dia mendekat lagi, kali ini berbicara. "Kau ingin menggendongnya?" Aku memandang lelaki itu tak percaya. Dia yang melihatku, berkata. "Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya. Aku percaya padamu." Aku terbius oleh kata-katanya. Dia menyerahkan bayi itu dalam pelukanku.

Aku menatap bayi itu. Entah kenapa, bayi itu tertawa melihatku. Secara tiba-tiba, air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, menangis. Bersamaan dengan itu, segala perasaanku yang telah lama hilang kembali. Bayi itu menangis, membuatku segera menenangkannya. Anehnya, dia kembali tertawa. Tak lama, dia kembali tertidur.

Aku memandang lelaki itu bingung. Dia akhirnya berkata. "Dia pun mengira kamu ibunya... Kamu, dan istriku seperti pinang dibelah dua. Kalau melihat kalian bersama, orang-orang pasti akan mengira kalian sebagai saudara kembar. Kau juga, mengenaliku seperti seseorang, kan? Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas tadi..." Lagi-lagi, aku dibuat terkejut dengan kemampuan lelaki itu dalam membaca pikiran orang.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, lalu mengembalikan bayi itu kepadanya. **"Kau... Mirip dengan pasanganku, yang telah lama wafat..."** Walau ragu, akhirnya aku mengatakannya padanya. Dia terkejut sesaat, lalu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, pertarungan ini tidak harus diselesaikan dengan kekerasan, ya? Kuharap, mereka mau mengerti..." dia memandang ke arah barrier yang melindungi mereka. Di belakangnya, belasan Shinobi menunggu. Mereka telah siap melawan ku, dengan seluruh kekuatan mereka.

Di belakangku, berkumpul bala tentara siluman. Sebagian besar dari mereka berasal klan Yokoo. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah ratu mereka. Dialah yang memisahkan diri dari mereka, bukan sebaliknya. Dan sebenarnya, keputusan klanku memisahkan diri dariku, adalah rencana para petinggi klan, agar aku tidak disangka meninggalkan rakyatku.

Lelaki itu menghela napas ,melihat ini. "Sepertinya, aku harus bertarung melawanmu. Tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang mampu melawanmu... Mungkin, lebih baik dikatakan bunuh diri ya?" Dia tertawa pahit. Aku mulai berpikir. Aku melihat bayi itu. Beberapa teori langsung muncul dikepalaku, namun hanya satu yang tampaknya masuk akal, kalau sifat lelaki itu sama seperti Ginji.

Aku akhirnya berkata. **"Ka-kamu mau menyegelku?"** dia terkejut memandangku. **"A-aku tahu tentang hal semacam ini. Satu-satunya cara membuat seorang Bjiuu menjadi dapat dikendalikan adalah dengan menyegelnya, ke dalam seorang bayi yang belum berumur satu hari, yang belum mengalami perkembangan. Sehingga, bijuu dapat menyatu seutuhnya dengan pengurung mereka. Apa aku salah?"** Dia memandangku sedih, lalu memandang puteranya.

"Aku... Tak mungkin memilih anak orang lain dalam melakukan ini... Tapi, setelah melihatmu, aku tak mampu melakukannya... Aku... Tak tahu, harus melakukan apa lagi..." Aku segera berjalan padanya.

"**Segel aku. Walau apapun yang terjadi, kau berniat mati, kan? Paling tidak, biarkan aku melindungi anak ini.**** Aku... A-aku.... I-ingin melindungi anak ini..." **Entah dorongan apa yang muncul, namun aku begitu ingin melindungi anak ini. Insting keibuanku, muncul mengendalikanku, sepertinya.

Lelaki itu terpana. Dia memandangku sesaat, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah.... Kita lakukan ini. Panggil salah satu abdimu yang paling terpercaya. Aku akan memanggil orang yang selalu kupercayai dalam segala sesuatu...." Aku mengangguk. Aku memanggil Kurama, abdi kepercayaanku. Dia satu-satunya yang tetap tegar berdiri dan memandangku, saat melihat segala amukanku. Dia juga, satu-satunya yang tak akan kusentuh saat aku dikuasai amarahku.

Dia memanggil seorang lelaki tua. Dari wajahnya, terlihat jelas kalau dia telah melewati berbagai peperangan dan memenangkannya, melihat dia tetap tenang melihatku dan Kurama. Dia menjelaskan rencananya. Aku meminta Kurama menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, sedangkan lelaki tua itu, yang dipanggil Hiruzen, diminta menceritakan kebohongan. "Minato, apa ini keputusanmu?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Lelaki itu, yang bernama Minato, tersenyum. Dia mengangkat anaknya yang tertidur ke atas. "Sebenarnya, saat menemukan teknik ini, aku telah kehilangan sebagian energi kehidupanku... Aku telah sekarat, Kakek Hiruzen. Dan kalau dia tidak memiliki perlindungan... Aku khawatir, Musuhku dan Kushina akan memburunya. Kumohon, bantu aku, kakek." Dia berkata.

"...Baiklah... Aku akan menolongmu, Minato-san." Dia menghela napas. Aku mendkatinya, lalu menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Dia memandangku bingung.

"**...Bolehkah... ****Kalau aku mengetahui namamu...?"** Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum, lalu menjawab.

"Minato, Minato Namikaze.... Bolekah aku mengetahui namamu juga, Nona?" Dia balas memandangku saat menjawab. Aku tak mampu melepaskan pandanganku darinya.

"**Ho-Hotarubi...." **Aku mulai menangis, saat menyadari bahwa aku mungkin tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Dia, seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, menghapus air mataku. **"Ma-maaf... A-aku..." **Dia menempelkan jarinya di bibirku.

"Tak apa.... Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf... Karena aku akan merepotkanmu... Tolong jaga puteraku, Naruto. Dia akan diberikan nama keluarga ibunya, Uzumaki. Tolong jaga dia, Hotarubi-san," Dia berkata, seraya meletakkan bayi itu ke tanah. "Mari, kita mulai ritual ini." Aku menghapus air mataku, dan kembali ke wujud silumanku.

Kurama Dan Hiruzen segera keluar dari barrier itu. Setelah seluruh anak buahku pergi, dia melepas barrier tersebut sesaat setelah memanggil kembali kataknya. Kami pun memulai 'pertempuran palsu' kami. Dia pun melakukan segel rumit, dan memunculkan Shinigami. Dia menyegelku, lalu wafat. Aku pun memulai melaksanakan janji pada lelaki itu.

Awalnya, aku berpura-pura sebagai monster mengerikan yang harus dikalahkan. Namun, dia berhasil meluluhkan hatiku, hingga aku menganggapnya seperti puteraku sendiri. Hingga saat ini....

**(Masa Kini)**

Aku menghela napas. Kurama, dan beberapa lagi utusan dari klan lain, menemaniku. Kurama mendekat. **"Yang mulia... Anda sudah seharian berada disini... Saya mohon, kembalilah ke tempat peristirahatan Anda..." **Katanya, sambil meletakkan baju hangat untuk menutupi tubuhku yang hanya ditutupi yukata hitam.

Setelah aku memutuskan tinggal disana, seluruh klan siluman datang berbondong-bondong untuk menemuiku. Mereka membangun tempat peristirahatan untukku, juga memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanku. Mereka awalnya masih khawatir, kalau-kalau aku dikuasai amarahku lagi. Namun, mereka segera tinggal lebih lama denganku saat mengetahui tentang keadaanku saat ini.

'**Kurama memang berjasa besar untuk ini...' **Pikirku, sambil berdiri, lalu kembali bersama mereka. Ditengah perjalanan kami, aku merasakan sensasi unik, yang telah lama tidak kurasakan. Aku menengok ke arah sekelilingku. **'Ini... Tak mungkin... Dia mungkin hanya berkeliling... Soalnya, Aku tak lagi membuat kekacauan... Mungkin, sebaiknya aku berkunjung ke kuilnya kapan-kapan...' **Pikiranku terganggu oleh panggilan Kurama.

"**Yang mulia? Anda tidak apa-apa?****Anda melamun tadi… Apa anda memerlukan sesuatu?" **Mau tak mau, aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendir, sehingga setiap kali dia bersemu atau khawatir, aku merasa pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"**Kura-kun, Kamu sangat baik yaa~? ****Wajahmu sangat imut~"** Kataku, mennggodanya. Entah kenapa aku selalu berhasil membuatnya bersemu. Padahal, dia adalah termasuk dari empat rubah tertua di klan. Ayahku, sang sesepuh, Adalah yang tertua. Aku kedua tertua. Istri termuda dan terakhir Ayah, Momiji, adalah yang ketiga tertua. Dan dia, adalah yang keempat.

Selain kami, yang berumur diatas seribu tahun, umur kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berkisar antara 300-600 tahun. **'Yah, sifat bawaan lahir memang sulit dilepas...' **Pikirku, sambil melihat Kurama yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Kedelapan ekornya kini melambai dengan gugup. Aku melihat utusan dari beberapa klan, yang menjaga kami, terpana.

Aku mendengar dari mereka, bahwa Kurama mengambil alih pemerintahan seluruh persatuan klan, setelah aku pergi. Dia kini adalah tokoh yang sangat dihormati. Mungkin, melihat orang besar seperti dia gugup dan bersemu merah adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Aku sedang menggoda Kurama, saat sensasi itu kembali kurasakan. Kali ini, aku tahu 'dia' mendekat kemari. Diantara semuanya, hanya Kurama saja yang ikut merasakannya kali ini. Dia ingin melakukan siaga, namun aku mencegahnya. **"Kenapa, Yang mulia?"** Dia memandangku bingung.

Aku menghela napas. **"Yang datang kali ini, bahkan mampu membuatku berlutut dihadapannya. Walau dia tidak suka hal itu..."** Kurama berpikir keras untuk sesaat. Dia akhirnya menyadari siapa yang kumaksud. Dia hanya terdiam, dengan mulut terbuka, melihatku. **"Ya, itu 'dia'. Suruh mereka pergi. Mereka bisa pingsan kalau merasakan aura kekuatannya. Dia sedang menunjukkan seluruh kekuatannya. Kurama, kau tetap disini, aku akan kesana. Bahkan, mungkinaku sendiri tak akan bisa tetap berdiri lama menerima aura selevel ini..."** Mereka segera melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, kecuali Kurama yang tetap berada disampingku.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, sebuah cahaya terang mendekat. Aku menyadari bahwa 'dia' menuju ke arah makam Naruto, berlari kesana. Kurama tetap mengikutiku, walau sudah kularang. Kami terus berlari, melewati barisan serigala yang membiarkan kami lewat, sampai kaki kami melambat karena aura luar biasa yang terpancar dari 'dia'. Kami terus maju, melawan segala tekanan yang memaksa kami untuk berlutut.

Kurama akhirnya terjatuh. Dia terlihat sudah tak mampu lagi melanjutkan. Namun, aku terus maju. Aku maju sampai mendekati makam Naruto. Disitu, aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia mengenakan kimono putih, dengan bagian dalam berwarna merah. Kimononya diikat Obi berwarna senada dengan bagian dalam kimononya. Dia mengenakan mahkota berlambang matahari, dengan permata putih yang memancarkan cahaya sebagai mata hiasannya. Melingkari kedua tangannya, sebuah selendang indah melambai-lambai, berkilau seindah rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai.

Aku hanya dapat berkata satu hal. **"Amaterasu... ****Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

**Sudut pandang normal.**

Amaterasu tersenyum pada Hotarubi. _**"Apa Kabar, teman lama? Kulihat kau menjadi tenang selama beberapa tahun ini? Aku amat berteriam kasih, temanku. Karena kamu telah menjaga anak ini dengan seluruh kemampuanmu, Hotarubi." **_Dia berkata, seraya menunjuk pada makam itu. Sebagian dari cahaya yang dipancarkannya masuk, lalu keluar lagi dengan tubuh Naruto.

"**A-apa yang kau rencanakan? K****alau kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, aku bersumpah…" **Kata-kata Hotarubi terpotong karena Amaterasu memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"_**Tenanglah, Hotarubi. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk… Hanya saja, aku ingin memberinya sesuatu yang selama ini dia dambakan. **__**Dan dia tidak seharusnya berakhir seperti ini," **_ Katanya. Setelah terdiam sesaat, dia mulai memberikan kekuatannya pada Naruto.

"_**kau sudah menderita terlalu banyak, demi memenuhi permintaanku. Biarkan aku membalas jasa-jasamu, anak sang cahaya. Biarkan sinarmu sekali lagi menerangi hati yang gelap. Dan kali ini, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan tak ada pendritaan yang akan kau terima lagi. Bangunlah, dan nikmatilah kedamaian yang kuberikan."**___ Tubuh Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi tulang belulang, secara ajaib kembali seperti semula. Bajunya pun kini berganti, menjadi yukata dengan warna putih dan merah, dengan simbol matahari dan serigala. Simbol Amaterasu.

Hotarubi mulai tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya, dia terjatuh. Amaterasu bermaksud mengangkatnya, namun seseorang yang mendekatinya membuatnya urung melakukan itu. Kurama, walau terseok-seok, mendekati Hotarubi. Amaterasu yang tertarik, memandanginya.

Pikiran Kurama sepertinya terbaca oleh Amaterasu, membuatnya tertawa kecil. Kurama memandangnya bingung. _**"Pantas saja kau dapat melewati tekanan auraku... Karena Hotarubi ya? Kalau aku tahu dia dijaga dengan baik, aku tak perlu merasa sekhawatir ini... Anak muda, tolong jaga dia. Lalu, katakan padanya untuk menunggu pemberitahuanku, kalau ingin menemui anak ini."**_

Kurama, walau bersemu merah, mengangguk dan membungkuk dalam. Amaterasu kini mengangkat Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri. _**"Kau memang anak yang baik, puteraku. Aku akan menempatkanmu ke tempat yang paling dekat denganku. Sekarang istirahtlah, anakku Naruto..."**_ Dia membawa Naruto pergi. Kurama pun segera lemas. Dia menunggu anggota lain, yang sedang mendekat, untuk datang padanya.

Hotarubi terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Dia memandang sekeliling. Dia berada di tempat tidurnya, di tempat peristirahatannya. Diluar tirai bambu yang memisahkan futon tempatnya tidur dan seluruh kamarnya, ada Kurama yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Dia segera menggoyangnya dengan keras.

"**Kurama! Bangun! Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau melihatnya?" **Hotarubi menghujani Kurama yang baru terbangun dengan pertanyaan. Dia pun segera menceritakan apa yang dia lihat, kecuali bagian 'karena Hotarubi'. Hotarubi terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, membuat Kurama terkagum-kagum. Hotarubi tersenyum, bukan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Senyum yang benar-benar menunjukkan kebahagiaannya. Kurama tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri, karena melihat senyum Hotarubi.

Hotarubi, entah karena terlalu senang atau memang lupa dengan keberdaan Kurama, dengan penuh semangat mengganti baju tidurnya dengan Yukata. **Dihadapan Kurama.** Dia mendengar suara benda keras terjatuh, dibarengi dengan suara cairan mengalir. Dia menengok, melihat Kurama yang telah pingsan dengan darah yang masih mengucur deras dari hidungnya.

Dia segera memanggil pelayan dan membawa Kurama pergi. Bahkan, kepala pelayan Hotarubi sempat mengira dia menggoda Kurama lagi. Dia sempat memohon pada Hotarubi untuk tidak menggoda Kurama terlalu parah.

Setelah meluruskan kesalah pahaman dan berganti pakaian, Hotarubi segera melenggang pergi ke makam Naruto. Benar seperti dugaannya, teman-temannya sedang menyisir tempat itu. Dia memberi tahu apa yang terjadi hari itu, lalu sepakat untuk pergi ke tempat yang akan diberitahukan Amaterasu, jika dia diberikan kabar.

Selama beberapa hari, keadaan berjalan normal. Tidak senormal biasanya, sebenarnya. Hotarubi mulai mendapatkan bingkisan berupa perhiasan dan makanan dari beberapa orang yang tidak mencantumkan namanya di hadiah tersebut. Mereka bahkan menyembunyikan bau mereka di bingkisan itu, sampai tak terdeteksi. Dia juga mendapat beberapa puisi romantis dari para 'secret admirer', begitu sebutan yang diberi Nao, kepala pelayan rumah itu, setiap harinya.

Dia juga menyadari Kurama menjadi uring-uringan karenanya. Akhirnya, aku meminta orang-orang untuk menolak hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Suatu sore, Nao datang pada Hotarubi. **"Yang mulia, kenapa anda menolak hadiah mereka?" **

Hotarubi menjawab dengan polos. **"Karena Kurama sepertinya tidak senang dengan hal itu. Aku tak mau 'adikku' terganggu akan hal itu. Jadi, aku menolaknya."** Entah kenapa, Nao memberinya pandangan yang tak dia mengerti, lalu segera pergi.

Setelah seminggu, akhirnya berita yang dia tunggu datang juga. Utusan Amaterasu, serigala langit, datang membawa gulungan. Hotarubi membaca isinya dengan seksama. **"Apa yang ada di dalamnya, Yang mulia?" **Kurama bertanya.

Hotarubi hanya diam. Lalu dia menulis balasan pada Amaterasu, yang kemudian diberikan pada serigala itu. Setelah serigala itu pergi, Hotarubi mendekati Kurama. Dia menyerahkan gulungan itu kepadanya. **"Salin ini, lalu kirimkan kopiannya kepada semua teman Naruto. ****Setelahnya, siapkan semua keperluanku, kita akan pergi ke kuil matahari di Fuji."**

Mereka akan menemui Naruto.... Apakah ada perubahan pada Naruto setelah 'hidup kembali'?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya....

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


	3. awaken

Summary: "aku sudah lelah…" jeritan hati Naruto yang tak mampu lagi menahan semua penderitaannya. Akankah dia mendapatkan kedamaian?

Chapter 3… Wow, ternyata saya masih punya banyak ide untuk cerita ini… Yah, saya minta maaf kalo kurang angst… Karena saya bukan tipe penulis angst…

Enjoy!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane present…

A FADED LIGHT

CHAPTER 3: AWAKEN.

**Sebelumnya…**

Setelah seminggu, akhirnya berita yang dia tunggu datang juga. Utusan Amaterasu, serigala langit, datang membawa gulungan. Hotarubi membaca isinya dengan seksama. **"Apa yang ada di dalamnya, Yang mulia?" **Kurama bertanya.

Hotarubi hanya diam. Lalu dia menulis balasan pada Amaterasu, yang kemudian diberikan pada serigala itu. Setelah serigala itu pergi, Hotarubi mendekati Kurama. Dia menyerahkan gulungan itu kepadanya. **"Salin ini, lalu kirimkan kopiannya kepada semua teman Naruto. ****Setelahnya, siapkan semua keperluanku, kita akan pergi ke kuil matahari di Fuji."**

Setelah beberapa hari, semua teman-teman Naruto berkumpul di villa Hotarubi. Mereka telah menerima pesan itu, dan telah mempersiapkan diri mereka. Kini, mereka tengah menunggu kedatangan Hotarubi. Mereka sedang berdiskusi tentang informasi itu. "Aku masih tidak percaya tentang kebenaran informasi ini..." Shikamaru berbicara.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tidak percaya! Yang memberikan informasi ini adalah Amaterasu Omikami lho! Kamu meragukan beliau?" Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

"Menyusahkan... Beliau sendiri bilang kan? Tak akan melibatkan Naruto dalam sesuatu yang membautnya menderita... Kita, dulunya adalah bagian dari Konoha, Mantan Shinobi dari Desa ini. Desa yang membuatnya menderita. Kemungkinan, informasi ini hanya bohongan." Jelas Shikamaru. Semua terdiam. Mereka mencerna pernyataan Shikamaru.

"**Itu hanya kekhawatiran kalian saja,"** Mereka mengalihkan perhatian pada Hotarubi yang datang. Dia memakai kimono dengan bawahan pendek. Dia memakai celana ketat di dalamnya. **"Amaterasu itu perkasa. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja menghancurkan semua yang dianggapnya menyakiti anaknya. Desa ini sudah mendapat akibatnya. Tak lama lagi, orang-orang yang merencanakan kejahatan pada Naruto.**

**Lagipula, informasi ini diberikan padaku. Dia sudah menjanjikan hal ini padaku. Jadi, kalian bisa mempercayai kebenaran informasi ini." **Kata Hotarubi menenangkan mereka. Dia memanggil pelayan untuk segera mempersiapkan bawaanya.

Sakura bertanya pada Hotarubi. "Anu, Hotarubi-san... Apa mungkin kami dapat bertemu dengan Naruto? Soalnya... Mungkin saja kami pernah..." Kata-katanya terputus. Dia menunduk, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Hotarubi mengelus kepala Sakura.

"**Shh... Tak apa, nak. Salah satu alasan dia tak pernah menceritakan penderitaannya, adalah dia tak ingin orang-orang yang dia anggap berharga ikut merasa sedih dan malah merasa bersalah.****Dia itu sangat baik, terlalu baik, malah..." **Dia berkata sambil memandang jauh. Semua hanya terdiam.

Terdengar suara isak tangis. Mereka menengok, mendapati Tsunade sedang menangis. Jiraiya sibuk menenangkannya. "Kenapa, Shisou?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Hotarubi menghela napas. **"Mungkin mereka teringat akan ayah bocah itu. Dia sangat terkenal sih... Lelaki ramah yang sangat baik hati... Kenapa kalian?"** Semua orang menatap Hotrubi. Kurama segera mendekati Hotarubi dan membisiki sesuatu. Dia segera tersentak. **"Aku... Kelepasan ya?"** Kurama mengangguk. **"Yah... Perjanjian ini juga sudah berakhir... Beri tahu saja mereka."**

Sakura akhirnya bertanya. "Kenapa anda tahu tentang Yondaime, Hotarubi-san? Perjanjian apa yang anda bicarakan?" semua memasang telinganya.

Hotarubi menghela napas. Dia duduk du salah satu bantal duduk yang tersedia. **"Ini cerita lama... mungkin, sebagian dari kalian belum lahir saat ini terjadi..."**

Hangat. Itulah yang pertama kali dia rasakan saat bergelung di kasur. 'Kasur?' Dia segera membuka matanya. Dia, kini berada di atas tempat tidur besar. Dia membuka tirai yang menutupi tempat tidurnya. Dia memandang sekeliling. 'Rumah? Bukan, ini gua...' Dia berada di sebuah gua yang telah diubah menjadi sebuah tempat tinggal yang nyaman.

Dia memandang ke arah cermin di dinding. Dia mengenakan baju tradisional kuno para bangsawan. Dia memandang dengan seksama. Selain bajunya yang berbeda, dan bekas luka seperti kumis binatang di pipinya yang telah lenyap, tak ada yang berubah. 'Aku... Semestinya sudah mati... Kan? Lalu, ini di surga? Atau neraka?' Dia terus memandangi cermin itu dengan bingung.

"Kamu masih hidup, kalau itu yang kamu pertanyakan," Sebuah suara membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seorang wanita berambut putih sedang berjalan padanya. Dia mengenakan semacam kimono ala kunoichi, yang membuatnya tetap bebas bergerak. Dia membawa keranjang berisi makanan. "Selamat datang kembali, Tuan muda. Anda tak perlu cemas, aku dan seluruh orang di tempat ini akan menjagamu."

Dia berkata, seraya menarik lengan Naruto. Mereka menuju pintu gua. Naruto melihat pemandangan indah dari sana. Mereka ada di salah satu tebing landai yang ada disana. Di lembahnya, terdapat desa yang masih tradisional. Para penduduknya sedang mempersiapkan perayaan. Di balik tebing-tebing itu, terdapat hamparan hutan luas, yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sungai-sungai jernih. Dan tak jauh dari sana, sebuah gunung besar berdiri kokoh dan megah.

Dia hanya mampu memandang dengan penuh kekaguman. "Ini... Dimana, Nona...." Dia bertanya pada wanita itu. 'Oh, aku belum tahu namanya.' Wanita itu tertawa. Dia berlutut di hadapan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, saya Tenro, pelayan anda. Anda saat ini berada di areal suci milik yang mulia Amaterasu Omikami, di desa para keturunan binatang suci, desa Ainu. Apa yang anda inginkan, tuan muda?" Dia berkata. Naruto hanya memandangnya bingung. Lalu dia teringat akan sesuatu yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

"Amaterasu Omikami..." dia menggumamkan nama itu. _**'istirahatlah, anakku...'**_ sebuah suara lembut terlintas di kepalanya. 'wanita itu, Ibu... Ukh, aku bingung...' "Tenro-san, aku ingin tidur lagi." Kata Naruto. Dia masih bingung, dan kepalanya seperti baru dihantam batu besar.

Dia terlihat bersemu, membuat Naruto bingung. Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam gua. Dia mengambil gelas piala (Kayak di Harry potter), lalu menuang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sari buah ke dalamnya. "Tuan muda..." Dia meminum sambil menengok ke arah Tenro. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya mengeluarkan sari apel yang sedang diminumnya.

Tenro sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Dia telah mengganti bajunya dengan kimono tidur yang tipis, sehingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Dia memandang malu-malu ke arah Naruto. "Saya masih awam soal semacam ini... Jadi, mohon pengertiannya..."

Naruto ingin memukul kepalanya, namun insting 'gentleman' dalam dirinya menahannya. "Tenro-san, maksudku biarkan aku tidur. Kepalaku pusing, dan aku hanya ingin kamu untuk tenang, karena aku butuh tidur. Tolong jangan diartikan 'aku ingin tidur denganmu'." Naruto berkata dengan ekspresi 'aku-bukan-orang-mesum' pada Tenro.

Tenro segera berdiri. "Ma-maaf, Tuan muda! Saya kira..." Kata-katanya terputus karena Naruto mengisyaratkan Tenro untuk diam. Naruto segera naik lagi ke tempat tidur. Dia segera terlelap segera setelah berbaring. 'Ukh... Kenapa aku berpikirnya seperti itu ya? Dia jadi kesal... Bodoh, Bodoh, Bodoh!' dia segera berganti baju dengan pakaiannya tadi.

Dia lalu memandang Naruto yang sedang terlelap. 'Tampan... Akh! Apa yang kukatakan!' Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dia berjalan ke luar gua. Dia memandang ke arah langit. 'Duh, yang mulia... Maaf, aku mungkin mengalami apa yang anda wanti-wanti...' dia teringat akan apa yang dikatakan dewi Amaterasu padanya.

**Flashback...**

Tenro tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Amaterasu ke istananya dari kuil tempatnya bekerja. Dia sendiri bingung, karena para serigala utusannya sendiri hanya mengatakan 'Yang mulia menunggumu.' Dia hanya dapat memikirkan apa yang telah dia perbuat, hingga sang dewi menurunkan perintah untuk memanggilnya.

Mereka pun segera sampai di ruangan pribadi sang dewi. Tenro, walau ragu, akhirnya masuk juga. Disana, dia melihat sang dewi, sedang memandang dengan sedih dari sudut kamarnya. Tenro segera berlutut. "Yang mulia, ada yang dapat saya bantu? Apa saya membuat suatu kesalahan?" Dia telah mendengar, bahwa beberapa tahun belakangan ini, sang dewi yang sangat lembut itu selalu bersedih.

Dia memandang Tenro._**"Tenro… Banyak serigala lain yang mengatakan, bahwa kamu adalah abdiku yang paling setia… Juga sangat kuat. Aku memiliki satu permintaan padamu. Maukah kamu mendengarkan permohonanku yang egois ini?" **_ Dia berkata, seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

Dia terpana. Baru kali ini, Amaterasu berbicara tanpa menggunakan 'aura kepemimpinan', bahkan terdengar seperti memelas. "Te-tentu saja, yang mulia. Permintaan anda adalah perintah saya." Amaterasu tersenyum, dia mendekati Tenro.

Dia memegang wajah Tenro. _**"Angkat wajahmu, Tenro sang penjaga kuil... Kita bicarakan ini sambil minum teh," **_Dia mengajak Tenro duduk di kursi di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Amaterasu. Dia pun mulai mengatakan permintaannya. _**"Aku... Mengirim seorang anakku ke bumi ini... Dia, mengalami banyak sekali hal yang tak baik... A-aku..." **_Dia mulai menitikkan air matanya. Tenro segera memberikan sapu tangan yang diletakkan di samping Amaterasu.

Dia menghapus air matanya. _**"Maaf, aku memperlihatkan hal yang buruk..." **_Tenro menggeleng. _**"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku mengirim anakku ke bumi. Aku ingin dia menjadi pelindung sekaligus cahaya penerang bagi umat manusia... Dan dia berhasil. Namun, dia mengalami banyak sekali cobaan yan berat dalam hidupnya, yang telah menghisap habis hawa kehidupannya. Aku ingin membawanya kembali. Maukah kamu menjaganya? Sampai dia mendapatkan kembali semangat hidupnya?"**_ Tenro berpikir sejenak.

Dia tampak mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Akhirnya, dia berkata. "Tentu saja, Yang mulia. Saya dengan senang hati akan menerima perintah anda." Amaterasu langsung tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak dia lakukan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"_**Terima kasih banyak, Tenro. **__**Ah, aku ada satu permintaan lagi,"**_ Tenro mendengarkan dengan seksama. _**"Bukan permintaan, sebenarnya... Hanya saran. Aku ingin, kamu tidak jatuh hati dulu padanya. Kau tahu, aku ingin dia merasa tenang dan nyaman di tempat barunya dahulu. Dan lagi, dia baru saja mengalami hal-hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Aku ingin dia menstabilkan keadaan mentalnya dahulu."**_

Walau bingung, Tenro mengangguk. Setelah berbicara beberaapa saat, Tenro pun segera pergi. Dia bersiap untuk menjalankan tugasnya, walau didalam hatinya tetap bingung dengan permintaan terakhir Amaterasu. 'Jangan jatuh cinta padanya dulu? Apa hewan suci sepertiku bisa jatuh hati pada manusia? Walau dia titisan sang dewi pun...' Dia segera menghapus kebingungannya dan bergegas.

**End of flashback.**

Kini, dia menyesali karena tidak mempersiapkan diri akan hal ini. 'Akh! Mana aku tahu bahwa dia punya daya tarik alami yang unik seperti ini!' Dia menatap kembali pada Naruto yang sedang tidur. Dia memandang ke arah langit dengan wajah bersemu. 'Yang mulia... Mungkin permintaan kedua anda agak sulit kujalani...'

Mereka telah berjalan selama lima hari berturut-turut. Walau mereka sudah tahu dimana tempat kuil Amaterasu terbesar itu berada, namun rintangan menuju kesana sangat banyak. Hotarubi banyak berjasa dalam hal ini. Berbeda dengan di area negara elemental yang menganggap bijuu sebagai monster, di area timur jauh ini, yang disebut juga 'Tanah para Dewa-Dewi' ini, bijuu dikenal sebagai hewan suci terkuat.

Mereka dikagumi dan dihormati oleh bangsa yang tinggal di area itu. Menurut mereka, Bijuu adalah perlambang kekuatan netral. Mereka tidak memihak dewa ataupun iblis. Mereka percaya, bijuu melambangkan kebijaksanaan, dimana saat mereka bertindak, mereka melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungi alam dan keturunannya.

Bangsa yang tinggal disini sangat unik menurut para ninja yang baru datang kesana. Mereka memiliki kemampuan olah tubuh yang bahkan melebihi shinobi rata-rata. Sakura bahkan menemukan lawan seimbang untuk adu kekuatan. Selain itu, mereka memiliki senjata unik yang mengambil chakra mereka, lalu mengeluarkan serangan elemen yang kuat.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat mereka kagum. Walau setiap desa memiliki kekuatan yang mampu membuat satu negara kecil tunduk, mereka jarang berselisih hingga menimbulkan peperangan. Walau banyak terjadi perkelahian, yang membuat mereka jadi seperti anak kecil yang berkelahi memperebtukan permen.

Mereka kini ada di hutan yang disebut hutan Sekigahara. Semua petunjuk tempat yang mereka cari mengarah kesana. "Shikamaru, benar ini tempatnya, kan? Kok, kompasnya menunjuk ke arah lain?" Tanya Tenten pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru segera melihat kompas itu. Dia membandingkan dengan arah matahari.

Dia menghela napas panjang. "Menyusahkan... Mulai saat ini, jangan berpatokan pada Kompas. Daerah ini adalah magnet alam. Kompas tak akan berguna disini. Mau tak mau, kita harus berpatokan pada matahari." Mereka mengangguk. Namun, itu tetap tidak membuat perjalanan mereka berjalan normal. Serangan binatang buas dalam jumlah yang cukup besar mengganggu mereka.

**Suatu malam...**

Mereka berkemah di hutan itu lagi malam ini. Karena keadaan geografis dan serangan binatang, mereka sulit untuk mencapai tempat yang dimaksud dengan mudah. Malam itu, Hinata mendapat giliran jaga pertama. Hotarubi yang senggang menemaninya.

Hinata bertanya pada Hotarubi. "Anu, kuil matahari di Fuji itu... Apa sama dengan kuil matahari lainnya?" Sebagai Souke, dia pernah mendatangi kuil matahari di tempat lainnya.

Hotarubi berpikir sejenak. **"Kalau bisa dibilang... Lebih terbuka, juga lebih sakral. Lebih sakral karena... Yah, soalnya yang mengawasi pembangunan kuil itu adalah Amaterasu sendiri. Lebih terbuka, karena atas keinginan Amaterasu, tempat itu juga menjadi tempat pertapaan dan pembelajaran Shinto. Kalau kalian beruntung, kalian bisa menemui Tenro, lho..."** Katanya, sambil menyesap teh yang diberikan Hinata.

Hinata memandangnya bingung. "Tenro? Siapakah Tenro itu, Hotarubi-san?" Tanya Hinata.

Hotarubi tertawa. **"Tenro, adalah abdi terkuat Amaterasu. Dikatakan, dia dilahirkan dari cahaya bintang sirius, dari rasi bintang Canis Major. Kau tahu tentang rasi bintang?" **Hinata menggeleng. **"Itu dipakai dalam ilmu navigasi dan ramalan, baik di daerah barat maupun timur. Mereka menamakan formasi bintang yang membentuk suatu benda atau hewan kalau dihubungkan.**

**Seperti yang kukatakan, Amaterasu mengambil cahaya bintang dari rasi bintang Canis Major, yang dikenal sebagai sirius atau ****Tiānlángxīng. Dia menciptakan seekor serigala betina dan memberi nama Tenro, yang artinya sama dengan Tiānlángxīng, yaitu serigala langit. Dia lalu ditugaskan menjaga kuil Matahari di Fuji."** Kata Hotarubi, menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Hinata memandangnya kagum. 'Dia mengetahui banyak hal...' "Anda mengetahui banyak hal, Hotarubi-san... Benar-benar hebat..." Katanya kagum. Hotarubi hanya tertawa.

"**Yah, ini karena kebandelanku juga. ****Aku yang menolak dipingit oleh klan, karena aku keturunan pemimpin, lari dari rumah. Karena mereka mengejarku, aku akhirnya malah jadi bertualang ke berbagai tempat. Kadang menyamar menjadi manusia atau hewan lainnya. Justru karena itulah, aku tumbuh menjadi sangat kuat dan memiliki banyak pengetahuan. **

**Kau tahu, aku satu-satunya yang memperoleh sembilan ekorku diluar lingkup pertapaan kuil rubah lho. Kebanyakan rubah lainnya mendapat kekuatan dari bertapa, namun aku mendapatkannya dari petualanganku." **Dia berkata, seraya mengambil sebuah flute dari kantong kecil yang selalu dibawanya. Dia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Hinata mengenali lagu itu sebagai lagu pelancong yang pernah didengarnya dari pertapa pengembara yang pernah dijumpainya.

Mereka melanjutkan penjagaan mereka diiringi nada lembut yang dimainkan oleh Hotarubi.

Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun, mengagetkan Tenro yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam. Dia menengok sekeliling, seperti mencari sesuatu. Dia lalu berjalan keluar, memandang bulan yang baru saja muncul. "Ada masalah apa, tuan muda?" Tanya Tenro bingung.

Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa mendengar suara seseorang memainkan flute... Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti merindukannya..." Katanya, masih memandang ke arah langit. "Tenro-san, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

Tenro mendekatinya. Dia lalu memandang Tenro lekat-lekat. Tenro berkata dengan penuh ketenangan, walau di dalam hatinya dia panik karena dipandangi oleh Naruto. "Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin anda tanyakan, tuan muda. Aku, sebisa mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda." Dia berlutut di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengisyaratkan padanya untuk berdiri. Dia terdiam sesaat. "Aku... Siapa?" Tenro hanya dapat terdiam mendengarnya. "Sepertinya, aku keturunan seseorang yang penting, namun aku tidak ingat... Kamu dapat memberi tahukan, aku ini siapa?"

Tenro segera mendekati Naruto. "Maaf, bolehkah saya memeriksa tubuh anda?" Naruto mengangguk. Dia segera melakukan beberapa segel. Dari tangannya, keluar cahaya keemasan. Dia menyapukan cahaya itu ke kepala Naruto. 'Ini...? kekuatan Yang mulia Amaterasu telah menyembuhkannya sampai nyaris tak berbekas... Tapi, dia sempat mengalami kerusakan otak permanen. Tanpa kekuatan Yang mulia, mungkin dia tak akan bisa berpikir secara normal.

Namun... Ingatannya hilang seiring dengan kerusakan otaknya... Satu-satunya cara, dengan mempertemukan dia dengan orang-orang yang pernah dikenalnya, sehingga dia tanpa sadar mencoba merangsang otaknya agar mencari cadangan memori yang masih tersimpan di otaknya...' Dia berpikir dengan seksama.

Naruto mencolek tangannya. "Anu, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kamu juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku..." Tenro tersentak. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

'Apa sebaiknya kuberi tahu ya? Ah, setelah memberi tahu siapa beliau saja...' Akhirnya dia buka suara. "Maaf, tuan muda. Anda baik-baik saja saat ini. Tentang jati diri anda... Yang saya tahu, hanyalah yang diceritakan dari Ibunda anda. Anda sebenarnya..."

Shikamaru cs kini dalam keadaan sulit. Mereka sedang dikepung sekumpulan anjing hutan. Mereka bukannya tidak ingin membunuh anjing-anjing itu, namun ada kepercayaan nyata bahwa orang luar yang sedang menuju ke kuil Matahari dilarang membunuh hewan selain untuk dimakan di areal ini. Dia telah kehabisan cara untuk mengusir mereka, karena mereka kembali lagi menyerang walau sudah diusir berkali-kali.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa bayangan melintas. Bayangan itu lalu berputar-putar disekitar anjing hutan itu, sambil mengeluarkan geraman seperti serigala. Para anjing hutang itu segera lari terbirit-birit. Saat gerombolan yang bergerak itu berhenti, mereka terkejut melihatnya.

Ternyata, gerombolan itu adalah sekumpulan manusia. Namun, pergerakan mereka sangat cepat, bahkan untuk ninja sekalipun. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sepertinya dibuat oleh mereka sendiri, melihat dari corak dan bentuknya. Seorang dari mereka, yang memakai kulit beruang sebagai jubahnya, mendekat kepada mereka.

Hotarubi maju, dia memperhatikan lelaki besar itu dengan seksama. Dia kemudian tersentak. **"Haruto? Kau Haruto kan? Ternyata kau sudah sebesar ini!"** Lelaki itu sekilas tampak bingung. Namun, saat dia melihat ekor Hotarubi, dia langsung tersenyum.

"Nona Hotarubi... Anda datang berkunjung lagi? Apa kabar! Tidak dijemput oleh utusan Yang mulia Amaterasu?" Haruto bertanya, sambil mengajak mereka menuju desa. Hotarubi pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Hmm... Aku tidak begitu jelas akan hal itu... Nanti, tanyakan saja pada Kepala desa." Hotarubi mengangguk-angguk.

Hinata mencolek pundaknya. "Anu, dia kenalanmu, Hotarubi-san?" Hotarubi memandang langit.

"**Dia cucu**** dari teman minumku saat aku berkunjung kemari. ****Tak kusangka, dia sudah jadi lelaki dewasa yang bisa diandalkan. Padahal terakhir kali kulihat, dia masih menangis karena dipermainkan oleh kakaknya. Hihihi, benar-benar ingatan yang menyenangkan..."** Kata Hotarubi sambil memandang langit.

Hotaru menengok pada mereka. "Itu kan kejadian 30 tahun yang lalu... Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian lewat jalur ini? Kan ada jalur timur... Walau agak memutar, tapi jauh lebih aman dan akhirnya malah jadi lebih cepat sampai..." Mereka membelalakkan matanya. "Kalian... Kena dikerjai orang-orang guide ya? Kalian menolak para guide di desa sebelum tempat ini kan? Dasar, mereka itu..."

Para (Mantan) Ninja itu segera merencanakan untuk membalas dendam pada beberapa orang yang menunjukkan jalan ini. Haruto kemudian bicara lagi. "Nona sendiri, kenapa tidak meminta Yang mulia menjemput anda?" Dia bertanya.

Hotarubi hanya tersenyum. **"Aku... Anggap saja, karena alasan tertentu aku menjadi tidak bisa sabar menunggu. Lagi pula, aku datang mungkin bukan hanya sekedar berkunjung saja. Karena itulah, aku membawa para shinobi ini." **Haruto segera memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

"Hoo... Jadi, mereka para petarung dari wilayah elemental itu... Menarik, sejak awal aku tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya dapat mengalahkan para binatang tadi dengan mudah... Kenapa tidak dilakukan?" Para ninja memandangnya bingung, seakan Haruto mengatakan hal yang aneh.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, syarat 'tidak membunuh kecuali untuk dimakan' itu juga bohong ya? Dasar desa yang menyusahkan..." Haruto dan kawan-kawannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Salah seorang dari mereka, yang akhirnya tenang, memberi tahu. "Itu benar. Tapi, yang menjalani itu hanyalah orang yang terkena kutukan dewa Anjing, atau orang yang akan menjadi biksu di kuil Matahari nanti. Jangan-jangan, kalian juga disuruh menyembah Jizo di depan desa juga?" Mereka mengangguk. Setelah tertawa lagi, mereka berkata. "Yah, yang kalian lakukan itu ritual yang dilakukan oleh para pertapa yang sempat sesat. Kalian nanti malah dibawa ke kuil untuk menjalani hukuman lho."

Para ninja itu langsung menetapkan satu hal, mereka akan membalas semua ini. Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di tebing besar. Mereka menaikinya. Mereka lalu dihadapkan pada pemandangan desa tradisional yang sangat damai, dikelilingi hutan dan pegunungan hijau.

Haruto berjalan di depan mereka. Dia berkata "Selamat datang di desa Ainu."

Gimana? Please read and review!

Baka Tantei Seishiro Amane sign out.


End file.
